


The Thermavore (creature profile)

by Epsilon of Gallifrey (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Epsilon%20of%20Gallifrey
Summary: This is my entry for Challenge One of the War of Time game. I know it's simple, but I'm moderately proud with how it turned out.
Kudos: 1





	The Thermavore (creature profile)

THE THERMAVORE (extinct)

Native Planet: Hyperius 

Lifespan: 1000-10,000 cycles

Appearance: Reptiloid, ranging from ice blue to pure white. Large, translucent webbed wings, hard diamond-shaped scales, and long, needle like claws. Reminiscent of the "dragon", a fictional Earth creature believed to have breathed fire. 

Profile: 

_The Thermavore was a large, reptilian species native to the planet Hyperius. Despite its icey blue coloration and ability to turn any environment it's exposed to into a frozen wasteland, its home planet is volcanic, with vast seas of magma bubbling up from its large core. The Thermavore thrived in such an environment due to its uncommon trait of absorbing heat from its surroundings to transform into metabolic energy. They also derive all needed energy from that process, and thus have no need for traditional gaseous exchanges, be they oxygen or otherwise. This allows the Thermavore to survive in extremely harsh environments, and even in the vacuum of space. So long as there is sufficient heat, they can thrive. Though intelligent, the Thermavore did not have any known language or particular telepathic power, which made it unable to communicate with other species it encountered. This may have contributed to its extinction._

_Most Thermavores ranged from 50-750 meters long, but several of the largest were recorded at up to 3 kilometers from head to tail. Many grew so large and developed such a hunger that they left the planet's atmosphere all together, preferring instead to search the stars for more heat to consume. They were even known to orbit small suns, absorbing the heat directly from the star to sustain and grow. However, they preferred to settle on planets, as they were thought to feel more comfortable when faced with a gravitational pull similar to that of their homeworld._

_Several hundred thousand cycles ago however, the planet Hyperius began to cool. Though plenty hot enough for a few thousand younger Thermavores, their rapidly growing population abd physical size caused them to quickly drain all geothermal heat from the planet's core. A few Thermavores fled to the stars, while the rest eventually died out on Hyperius, lacking the heat needed to sustain them._

_Since then, the last Thermavores have wandered the galaxies in search of heat to consume. However, their threatening demeanor and propensity for freezing entire solar systems did not make them appealing neighbors, and many of the remaining Thermavores were killed in defense or hunted for sport. The rest are thought to have died cold and alone in the blackness of space, unable to find the warmth they craved so desperately._

_The last known Thermavore was killed on Gallifrey by a handful of young students. It is believed that this particular Thermavore actually came from the distant past, and merely fell through one of the many fissures in the Time Vortex present here on Gallifrey. It had been drawing energy from Gallifrey's twin suns, and had descended to the planet's surface. By the time it was defeated, it was believed to have destroyed at least 4 villages, one ciity, and killed almost 500,000 people by absorbing the heat from their bodies._

_Because of its unshielded exposure to the Vortex, it gained the unique Time Lord ability to regenerate. This proved quite a challenge for the students, but they managed to defeat the last Thermavore by locking it in a stasis beam, cutting it off from any source of heat. The creature managed to escape the planet's atmosphere, but is believed to have died shortly after due to its inability to feed. It is not yet known whether or not this was for the best, but it is safe to say that the galaxy will be a fuller place without this gorgeous, deadly creature._


End file.
